1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article storage facility including a storage shelf having storing sections for storing articles juxtaposed along a vertical direction and a shelf lateral width direction, a stacker crane that travels on a floor surface of a movement path formed forwardly of the storage shelf along the longitudinal direction thereof, and a work platform on which a worker can ride.
2. Description of the Related Art
The article storage facility described above is configured such that articles may be stored in the storage shelf and entrance and retrieval of the articles to/from the storage sections are made possible by the stacker crane. And, in case the site for effecting a work is distant high away from the floor surface at a significant level out of the hand reach of the worker present on the floor surface such as the case of occurrence of collapse of articles stored on the storage shelf or being conveyed by the stacker crane at a position high off the floor surface, conventionally, the work platform was moved to a desired position on the movement path and the worker riding on this work platform would do the required work.
And, conventionally, the work platform was configured as a “ladder” suspended and supported by a movement rail provided upwardly of a movement path to be movable along the longitudinal direction of the movement path, so that a worker can climb up/down from/to the floor surface. And, this work platform has a reduced width along the longitudinal direction of the movement path, so that when the work platform is not used, this work platform may be stored at a terminal end of the movement path without interfering with the traveling of the stacker crane (see e.g. Patent Document 1).